iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands Queen's Landing - Targaryen * Andros Royce - played by /u/RickardDustin * Harwyn Hill - played by /u/TheMightyFloorp * Bronn Blackwater- played by /u/BronnIIBlackwaterSepton Archibald * Sarrah Vikary - played by /u/servikary (Nymeria Martell) * Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn - played by /u/GrandMaesterRonnel (Olyvar Manwoody) * Belamy Beshka - played by /u/arazni Inactive * Mercedene - played by /u/The-Gift-Of-Mercy (Marissa Lannister) King's Landing - Targaryen * High Septon Archibald (RIP) - played by /u/Ironhorn Inactive * High Septon Terrance - played by /u/FutureSeminarian Dragonstone - Targaryen * Alysanne Targaryen - played by /u/Katsumisora Driftmark - Velaryon * Viserys Velaryon (RIP) - played by /u/soberwolf233 * Rhaella Velaryon - played by /u/AlmightyEnige (Gwin) Claw Isle - Celtigar * Ardrian Celtigar - played by /u/Auddan (Arryk Volmark) * Titus Celtigar (RIP) - played by /u/TheClawKnight (Arryk Volmark) Stokeworth - Blackwater * Tyrion Blackwater - played by /u/TyrionBlackwater (Harren Greyjoy) Inactive Rosby - Kestrel * Robin Kestrel - played by /u/Maiestatem Inactive Duskendale - Rykker * Kayl Rykker - played by /u/Ben297 Dorne Sunspear - Martell * Olyvar Martell - played by /u/Pixelenemy1 * Nymeria Martell - played by /u/awmang * Maron Martell - played by /u/MaronMartell Starfall - Dayne * Arthur Dayne (RIP) - played by /u/NeedlesKane * Beric Dayne - Currently Available * Yorick Yronwood - played by /u/Elijah_ Inactive Yronwood - Yronwood * Quentyn Yronwood - played by /u/thebloodroyal * Gwyneth Yronwood - played by /u/infamousvoodoo Blackmont - Blackmont * Cerenna Blackmont - played by /u/Diablo_Cody Sandstone - Qorgyle * Arron Qorgyle - played by /u/Bowman_supreme Inactive Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Olyvar Manwoody - played by /u/ACfan72 Skyreach - Fowler * Aemon Fowler - played by /u/fowlerplay Hellholt - Uller * Andrey Sand - played by /u/AndreySand Lemonwood - Dalt * Dexter Dalt - played by /u/bitterlem The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy * Torric Greyjoy - played by /u/SonofBear * Harren Greyjoy - played by /u/Daer_20 Volmark - Volmark * Arryk Volmark - played by /u/Auddan Lonely Light - Farwynd * Ragnarr Farwynd (RIP) - played by /u/Ragnarr_Farwynd (Leo Tyrell) * Svenrir Farwynd - played by /u/SvenrirFarwynd (Luthor Tyrell) Ten Towers - Harlaw * Gwynesse Harlaw (RIP) - played by /u/Last_Storm (Cerenna Blackmont) Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Rodrik Goodbrother (RIP) - played by /u/RodrikGoodbrother * Ravella - played by /u/ravella (Nymeria Martell) * Rosey - Currently Available Nettlebank - Tawney * Roryn Tawney * Kára Tawney - played by /u/SaltandRock * Rúna Tawney - played by /u/ToesOfDoom (Cassana Tully) The North Dreadfort - Bolton * Roose Bolton (RIP) - played by /u/RooseIIisLoose * Harold Snow (RIP) - played by /u/FlayAllTheThings Winterfell - Bolton * Karla Cerwyn - played by /u/Orange1414 Inactive Karhold - Karstark * Alysanne Karstark - played by /u/FigsFromThistles Inactive * Gunthir - played by /u/Gunthir (Valarr Waters) Inactive * Sigorn Karstark - played by /u/purple_viper Last Hearth - Umber * Yvaine Umber - played by /u/yvaineumber (Nymeria Martell) * Alesander Lake - played by /u/AlexanderLake (Jon Ambrose) Skagos - Magnar * Brandon Stark - played by /u/Ankerholm * Gwin - played by /u/Enige Bear Island - Mormont * Maggie Mormont (RIP) - played by /u/MaggieMormont (Dacey Mormont) * Dacey Mormont - played by /u/MaggieMormont Inactive The Rills - Ryswell * Rogar Ryswell - Currently Available Greywater Watch - Reed * Howland Reed - played by /u/TheMightiestFloorp (Harwyn Hill) Inactive * Eddard Reed - played by /u/a_broken_reed (Alester Tyrell) Deepwood Motte - Glover * Alyn Glover - played by /u/Eagle-Cicle (Matthos Mallister) Torrhen's Square - Tallhart * Ysilla Tallhart - Currently Available White Harbor - Manderly * Wyllard Manderly - played by /u/Pirate_B00ty Inactive Highpoint - Whitehill * Damon Whitehill - played by /u/DamonWhitehill The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Alester Tyrell - played by /u/wilds04 * Olenna Tyrell - played by /u/abundleofroses * Luthor Tyrell - played by /u/English_American * Maester Brandon - played by /u/MaesterPlz (Brandon Stark) Brightwater Keep - Tyrell * Alerie Tyrell - played by /u/dark_red_roses * Lyanne Tyrell * Jon Ambrose - played by /u/Boogiepop_Homunculus * Leo Tyrell (RIP) - played by /u/FatTyrellBastard * Galahad Darkwood - played by /u/TheWarriorsAvatar Oldtown - Hightower * Loras Hightower (RIP) - played by /u/TegusaGalpa * Hyle Hightower - played by /u/OldGodsWatching The Arbor - Redwyne * Mina Redwyne - played by /u/Lannitarg Inactive * Stafford Redwyne - played by /u/Lord_Redwyne Old Oak - Oakheart * Eden Oakheart - played by /u/theinfinitycomplex Horn Hill - Tarly * Dareon Ashford - played by /u/Myarwyck * Alyse Tarly- played by /u/LibertyMoon The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully * Liane Tully (RIP) - played by /u/OldGodsWatching * Brandon Tully - played by /u/Brantully * Cassana Tully - played by /u/ToesOfDoom Seagard - Mallister * Matthos Mallister - played by /u/StannisTheHero Stone Hedge - Bracken * Martyn Rivers (RIP) - played by /u/Martyn_Rivers The Twins - Frey * Symond Frey - played by /u/SymondFrey Harrenhal - Baelish * Loren Baelish - played by /u/XstarshooterX * Alayne Baelish - played by /u/Mockingbirds_Talon (Marissa Lannister) Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Addam Vance - played by /u/KingInTheNorth8302 * Gwynesse Vance - played by /u/GwynVance Lychester - Smallfolk * Eldred - played by /u/El_Dread (Jon Ambrose) The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon * Lyonel Baratheon - played by /u/LaughingStag Summerhall - Targaryen * Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen - played by /u/SomthingRoyal Grandview - Grandison * Brus Grandison - played by /u/VisTarg (Torric Greyjoy) Stonehelm - Swann * Axell Swann- played by/u/lookitsalampray Blackhaven - Dondarrion * Daric Dondarrion - played by /u/PartyInDaNorf (Brandon Stark) Bronzegate - Buckler * Willem Buckler - played by /u/IguanaPower Inactive Greenstone - Estermont * Steffon Estermont - played by /u/English_American Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Joyeous Morrigen - played by /u/TheMorrigen The Vale Gulltown - Arryn * Jasper Arryn - played by /u/Quartz-N-Quarks * Tamyra Arryn - played by /u/Tamyra_Arryn * Eon Arryn - played by /u/angrypickle69 Gates of the Moon - Egen * Vardis Egen - played by /u/barra_o_m Inactive Redfort - Redfort * Robert Redfort - played by /u/wbohn1 * Robert Stone - played by /u/Demosthenes117 Inactive Strongsong - Belmore * Vardis Belmore - played by /u/belmore123 Inactive Wickenden - Waxley * Maelys Stone - played by /u/Maelys_Stone Inactive The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister * Gerion Lannister (RIP) - played by /u/MannisterLannister (Leo Tyrell) * Lucion Lannister - played by /u/GoldenhandTheJust * Marissa Lannister - played by /u/AlwaysPaysHerDebts * Martyn Lannister - played by /u/martynlanny Lannisport - Lannister * Quentyn Lannister - played by /u/RPAccount722 * Mircea Lannister - played by /u/MirceaLannister (Cassana Tully) * Mirren Lannister Golden Tooth - Lefford * Gerold Lefford - played by /u/LeffMyFord Ashemark - Marbrand * Aethan Marbrand- played by /u/English_American Payne Hall - Payne * Alyn Payne - played by /u/AlynPayne The Wall and Beyond Beyond the Wall * Thistle (RIP) - played by /u/-Thistle_Tea- Essos The Free Cities Pentos * Aisha Azor (RIP) - played by /u/IndigoPond * Harold - played by /u/HaroldBlackfyre * Aaminah Valtheos - played by /u/Valtheos Inactive * Lyaera Flowers - played by /u/Holyhall_Flowers (Cerenna Blackmont) * Richard Silverwood - played by /u/rickypp7 Volantis * Aerion Azantys - played by /u/Azantys (Karla Cerwyn) Inactive Myr * Xantala Jorrel - played by /u/Xantala (Jon Ambrose) Inactive